Mi cuento preferido
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Yaoi, Draco viaja a un lugar desconocido
1. El cuento comienza

Aqui esta mi pareja favorita, e una de mis historias mas largas, es pero y les guste

**

* * *

  
**

Cursaba el 6° año, me había convertido en un mortifago en mi era extraño decir cosas amables y hablar de amor, frente a las demás pero en mi mente siempre me imagine que el amor era como un cuento de hadas un día llegaría la persona indicada para ti y serian felices para siempre.

Hace mucho tiempo pedí un deseo, rogué que se hiciera realidad, pero no fue así. No había pensado en ese deseo hasta que desperté en un lugar extraño y diferente a las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Como me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

El sol llenaba plenamente la habitación, abrí los ojos. Era el sueño mas extraño que había tenido, me miraba a mi mismo en una gran torre deseando que el amor de mi vida apareciera frente a mi y me rescatara – al recordar aquel sueño sonreí era una ridiculez. Fue entonces que mis ojos se dieron cuenta que no era mi dormitorio, era digno de mi todo finamente decorado, pero no era Howgarts. Intente asomarme por la ventana y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que estaba en la torre mas alta que jamás haya visto.

El miedo se apodero de mí. Donde diablos estaba, intente calmarme y relajarme. Seguramente seria un mal sueño, regrese a la cama, me recosté y volví a dormir.  
Unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los míos, abrí los ojos y unos ojos verdes me dieron la bienvenida. Al mirarlo frente a mi me asuste y lo empuje, intente gritarle y maldecirle pero ningún sonido salio de mi boca, no podía ser estaba frente a mi peor enemigo y simplemente no podía decir nada. Como podía estar Harry Potter ahí frente a mí sonriéndome cuando nos hemos odiado por años, parecía tan feliz y aliviado de verme, que cuando escuche su voz llamarme con tanto cariño descontroló mis sentidos.

- Vamos príncipe tenemos que irnos antes que el llegue – me toma de la mano y me guía a la salida, no opongo resistencia mi mente sigue confundida, estoy retraído.

Salimos lo más rápido posible de esa enorme torre que desde afuera luce majestuosa e imponente, en mi mente giran imágenes del descenso aun no se como baje sin tropezar, pero eso no es importante ahora. Miro a mí alrededor y no puedo evitar sorprenderme. ¿Dónde demonios estoy?, el cielo muestra dos soles y puedo ver la tierra desde aquí. Mi mascara de frialdad cae me siento perdido, pero el solo me mira

- No se preocupe príncipe no hay por que temer – sigue sonriéndome con tanta familiaridad y eso ojos solo me reflejan felicidad y su sonrisa es tan sincera y calida.

Mi respiración es lenta, solo siento como la oscuridad me absorbe. Para cuando despierto la pasadilla parece haber terminado he regresado a mi dormitorio en el castillo, sin querer respiro profundamente y mis labios forman una sonrisa.

- Es bueno tenerlo de regreso príncipe – no puede ser es el de nuevo, me levanto rápidamente, quiero gritarle, maldecirlo pero nada de nuevo mi voz esta ausente. El sigue mirándome que es lo que tiene mi rostro empiezo a pensar – el desayunó esta listo – me dice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Que le pasa a mi cuerpo lo siento muy débil yo nunca he sido así, la cabeza me esta matando, la masajeo un poco pero el dolor solo se intensifica mas, todo a mi alrededor da vueltas hasta que la oscuridad me absorbe de nuevo. Abro los ojos y él esta ahí mirando por la ventana, sin saber que lo observo, no quiero que sepa que he despertado, así que vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.  
Lo siento acercarse a mi, toma mi mano entre las suyas y siento como lagrimas caen sobre ella y me pregunto ¿que es lo que le pasa?, ¿por que sufre de ese modo? ¿Por quien sufre?

- Mi hermoso príncipe – le escucho decirme – ¿que es lo que te hizo?, eres un extraño en este momento siento tu ira, hacia mi – deposita un beso en mi mano – todo fue mi culpa debí protegerte mejor, no debí alejarme, cuanto siento no poder decírtelo a la cara – se aleja de mi, de nuevo vuelve a la ventana

Espero unos minutos para abrir los ojos y de nuevo lo veo acercándose a mí no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando

- Se siente mejor, príncipe – de nuevo me llama príncipe, solo afirmo con la cabeza – me da gusto, sus padres desean verlo. Están muy felices por su regreso –de nuevo intento hablar – no se preocupe encontraremos la solución volverá a hablar se lo aseguro – sonriéndome

Un gran comité entra, me avisan que el baño esta listo, miro como Potter me acompaña hasta el baño. Es enorme, me empiezan a desvestir, me ayudan a entrar en la gran tina y el sigue ahí. Lo miro su mirada esta perdida en algún lugar importante en el suelo. El agua me relaja, el olor a menta hace que mi cuerpo se llene de energía. Salgo de la tina Potter aun no me mira, solo hasta que estoy cubierto.

Me visten con ropas extrañas, y algo incomodas; un pantalón negro muy pegado, con una camisa color plata igual de ajustada, un abrigo negro con botones de plata, bastante hermosos y unas botas negras, por la mirada que me lanza Potter debo verme muy bien. De nuevo nos dejan solos

- Vamos su alteza, su padre lo esta esperando – lo sigo por el lugar  
Al llegar a un gran salón puedo distinguir a mi padre Lucius Malfoy camino hasta el, lo miro de cerca algo en el ha cambiado, al verme se levanta del trono y me abraza con tanta fuerza y cariño que mis ojos me traicionan queriendo derramar lagrimas

- Deja a Draco amor, lo vas a lastimar – escucho detrás mío, volteo para verlo mejor y no puedo creerlo; ese es James Potter – bienvenido a casa hijo – me abraza con fuerza también.

No me importa que en mi mundo el sea un desconocido, en este momento mis mas profundos sentimientos salen a flote; no se por que lo abrazo también y derramo lagrimas que se han quedado, es un momento triste y a la vez feliz. El no me suelta en cambio me sujeta con mas fuerza. ¿Cómo un abrazo lleno de amor, puede provocar seguridad?

Siento a mi padre acercarse a nosotros, e uniéndose a el abrazo. Cuando este termina se que me aman, que estuvieron esperando este momento

- Vuelves a ser el mismo – me dice mi padre – un hijo de papa

- Oye – oigo la voz de James Potter – joven Black, gracias por regresarnos a nuestro hijo. Se te ha dado otra oportunidad, asegúrate de no fallar

- Si su majestad – lo miro en su rostro puedo ver un expresión de miedo a que le tendrá miedo pienso

Desde el momento que no retiramos de la presencia de mis padres, Potter parece ausente, mientras los sigo por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, se detiene en seco, se acerca y me abraza. Siento su tristeza

- Draco como quisiera que recordaras, que me gritaras que fue mi culpa, que estuvieras enojado conmigo por mi descuido, pero en cambio pareces ausente – se separa de mi y me toma de las manos – perdóname nunca debí dejarte solo, todo es mi culpa, mis tontos celos

Sentí pena por el y a la vez me dolía verlo así, lo abrace intentando sanar un poco el dolor y de nuevo eso ojos me miran interrogantes, se acerca a mis labios un solo roce de los suyos y siento mi cuerpo estremecerse

- Te ayudare a recordar – me dice sonriéndome

Me lleva a mi habitación, mi mente esta confundida de nuevo, estoy indefenso he bajado mis barreras y estoy muy feliz y ahora en el silencio es que me doy cuenta Potter me hace sentir cosas extrañas y nuevas.

Los días pasan rápidamente, mi vida anterior no me importa, en este lugar soy feliz tengo unos padres que me adoran y lo tengo a el. Al fin sin ninguna palabra el entiende lo que quiero decirle.

- Draco – me dice – sabes que te amo – esta algo preocupado – Lord Voldemort nos ha declarado la guerra y debo ir a pelear

Siento como se estruja mi corazón – NO – sale por primera vez de mi boca – no vayas, no quiero perderte, no ahora que se que te amo – le digo llorando, cuando fue que me convertí en una delicada flor

- No vas a perderme – acercándose a mi – prométeme que esperaras mi regreso

- Te lo prometo – no se por que me causa gran dolor esa promesa como si sintiera que no voy a volver a verlo

La plática termina ahí, le pido que duerma a mi lado y eso hace después de contemplarlo un rato mis ojos se cierran. Despierto súbitamente y de nuevo esa mirada esmeralda, le sonrió pero el se me queda mirando extraño. Lo miro de nuevo no puedo creerlo he regresado a Howgarts.

Un bello cuento ha terminado para el para Draco .Aun en el suelo el mira a Harry, pero este solo muestra frialdad en sus ojos

- ¡Ehhh Malfoy querías suicidarte o que! – le pregunta harry

- Déjalo en paz – le dice Blaise

- Lo acabo de salvar de morirse y – Harry explica, mientras mira como Draco se levanta

- Gracias Potter – Draco le dice pero su voz ha cambiado su mascara de frialdad ha caído, se aleja lo mas rápido de ahí

Camino al castillo Blaise le habla sobre algo pero Draco esta ausente, una ráfaga de aire se topa contra ellos y por primera vez siente su ropa mojada, lo extraño es que su capa esta seca, se cubre con ella y le llega un olor familiar menta

- ¿Qué haces con la capa de un león, Draco? – le pregunta Pansy, a la cual se topan en la puerta principal del castillo

- ¿Qué te importa? – le contesta Draco

La quita de su camino, y sin saber por que corre hasta las mazmorras. No puede mas esas ganas de llorar son enormes, pero no lo vencen. Decide mejor tomar un baño. Va al baño de prefectos, se sumerge en la tina un buen rato al salir, toma la capa entre sus brazos y la abraza contra si queriendo embriagarse de su aroma. Las lágrimas salen, sin poder detenerse; siempre había querido enamorarse y cuando al fin lo disfrutaba del amor, este le daba la espalda

- Harry Potter ¿Cómo te fuiste a enamorar de el? – se dice a si mismo, mientras se mira al espejo

Sale del baño, el pasillo esta desierto. No desea encontrase con nadie, se recarga en la pared mas próxima cierra los ojos respirando de nuevo ese aroma y sabe que debe regresar al lado de su amor.

Corre por los pasillos del castillo, sale y ahí a lo lejos esta el lago, se acerca – por favor – le pide a la luna – lo amo regrésame a su lado – no puede evitar derramar lagrimas – quiero volver – simplemente se deja caer en el lago, algo jala su cuerpo hacia el fondo y luego nada, su dolor se ha ido

Cuando abre los ojos de encuentra en la casa del guarda bosques. Las lágrimas vuelven, toda la frustración, tristeza y dolor están saliendo. Hagrid esta ahí el semi-gigante le ofrece un pañuelo Draco lo acepta sin chistar

- Gracias – le dice al guardabosques

- Malfoy debo informarle al director – le dice Hagrid

- No por favor – le suplica – solo fue un accidente – lagrimas vuelven a brotar. Hagrid se acerca con miedo y lo abraza, Draco corresponde el abrazo – me hubieras dejado morir y evitarme este dolor

- ¿Qué dices? – lo mira sorprendido

Draco le cuenta lo que ha pasado, su pequeña aventura – prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que te he contado a nadie – suplicando de nuevo

- No diré nada Malfoy – le responde

- Llámame Draco y siento mucho lo que he dicho de ti – Hagrid esta muy sorprendido

- Esta bien Draco deberías irte ya – le muestra la salida

Draco esta por salir de la puerta pero se da la vuelta – Me guardas esto – le entrega la capa de Harry

- Esta bien – tomándola

- ¿Puedo venir a visitarte de nuevo? – le pegunta Draco algo asustado

- Si claro, cuando quieras – le contesta Hagrid, sonriéndole

- Adiós – se despide con una sonrisa en los labios

Hagrid nunca pensó que Draco fuera una persona amable y divertida desde ese día se han hecho buenos amigos.  
Draco se ha convertido en un chico solitario, sus amigos están preocupados por el no es normal que pase junto a la comadreja, la sangre sucia y Potter si insultarlos, además de dejar el quiddicht y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en las afueras del castillo haciendo quien sabe que

- Me preocupa Draco, Pansy – le dice Blaise

- Lo se pero no importa lo que hagamos el esta mas distante – respirando hondo – haz visto como regresa después de su guardia

- Todo sucio, arañado pero ninguna queja ni reclamo – hundiéndose mas en el sillón

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el lago hace un mes? – le pregunta Pansy

- Lo normal Draco estaba pelando con Potter, cayeron al lago y solo Potter salio, me tire al agua por Draco pero cuando iba a sacarlo Potter lo saco, estaba inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba raro – le explica Blaise

- ¿Cómo raro? – le pregunta muy interesada

- No lo se, su mirada cambio

Escuchan pasos, Draco aparece

- ¡Ehhh! ¿Dónde haz estado? – le pregunta Blaise mientras escudriña su apariencia

- Tengo sueño me voy a dormir después hablamos – evitándolos

- ¿Qué le pasa? – se pregunta Pansy

Los meses han pasado navidad se acerca, por toda la escuela circulan rumores acerca de la nueva actitud de Draco, ya no cuida en extremo su apariencia, ha dejado crecer su cabello rubio platinado dejándolo libre de moverse a su antojo, la mascara de frialdad ha caído, ahora el se ve tan sereno y feliz tan perfecto, que hombres y mujeres lo asedian.

No todos están de acuerdo. Uno de ellos es Harry Potter, no puede creer que de la noche a la mañana el haya cambiado. Mientras camina rumbo a su siguiente clase, algunas chicas de Hufflepuff están hablando de Draco.

- Es hermoso – dice una de ellas – y su dulce mirada

- Todo un dios – lo dicen al mismo tiempo

Harry mira a Ron – ¿Que les pasa a todas?, están hablando de Malfoy un mortifago y

- Vamos Harry – lo interrumpe Hermione – debes reconocer que es un chico inteligente, apuesto y últimamente no se ha portado grosero y arrogante

- Tu también – la mira y agacha la cabeza

Al dar la vuelta por el pasillo Hermione choca contra un distraído Draco, tanto sus cosas como las de el caen al suelo

- Que tonto fui lo siento Granger – ayudándole a recoger sus cosas

- Gracias – le dice cuando el le da sus cosas. Draco solo le sonríe

- Adiós Potter, Weasley, Granger – se despide

- Es tan lindo – dice Hermione al desaparecer Draco de su vista

- Estas bromeando – le pregunta Ron

- No – les contesta

- Estas loca – le grita Harry


	2. Seras mi amigo

este es uno de mis primeros fic asi que pues no esta tambien escrito como quisiera

* * *

Después de clases Draco va a la casa de Hagrid, pero el no se encuentra ahí, no tiene que esperar mucho para que el medio gigante se aparezca.

- no te ves muy feliz

- estoy cansado, mi padre sigue presionándome, soy un mortifago acepte la marca, no la quiero ya, no se que hacer

- ya hablaste con Dumbledore

- si dice que aguante un poco mas que el y Harry se están haciendo cargo – agacha la cabeza, Fang se acerca a el y le da un lengüetazo queriendo darle apoyo – gracias – le dice a Fang – me voy no quiero meterte en problemas

El sol aun no cae pero la mayoría de los estudiantes están dentro del castillo, solo algunos caminan entra la fría nieve, sus pies lo guían al lago como muchas otras veces. Se detiene a mirar pero solo logra acordarse de el, de su verde mirada, como pudo caer en esos ojos aun se lo pregunta, pero sabe que el Harry de ese mundo y su Harry no es mismo, de nuevo eso sentimiento de pesadumbre lo invade - ¿Qué harás sin mi?, el tiempo se detuvo a mi partida – le susurra al viento - si tan solo me amaras, como lo hacías en aquel mundo – suspira

Todo lo que pasa a su alrededor no le importa mas. Siente el aire invernal chocar contra su rostro, se acerca mas al lago, demasiado cerca, será capaz de lanzarse.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos pasos detrás de él

- engañas a todos los demás pero a mi no Malfoy – le dice Harry muy enfadado

Draco aun esta sorprendido de verlo ahí frente a el – no engaño a nadie – evitando el contacto con Harry – se acabo – metiendo la mano a su bolsa del pantalón.

Harrry piensa que lo va atacar y le lanza un hechizo que lo manda directo al agua congelada. Todo es tan rápido para Draco que solo siente navajas enterrándosele en cada parte del cuerpo.

Cuando despierta, intenta levantarse, pero un brazo sobre el se lo impide, voltea y ahí esta Harry no desea verlo, atacarlo cuando estaba indefenso.

- ¡eehhh! Se que estas enojado y lo siento no era mi intención, es solo que no puedo dejar mi puesto solo por que se te da la gana, se que eres el príncipe pero no puedes hacer eso – le dice sonriéndole

- Yo no se de que – mira a su alrededor, ha vuelto, en su mano lleva una argolla – no estoy enojado estoy feliz de verte – le dice regalándole una sonrisa realmente bella – es como si no te hubiera visto en siglos

- Yo también – acercándose a el, dándole un pequeño beso – como esta mi bebe – acariciando el vientre de Draco

El esta sorprendido coloca su mano sobre la de Harry, juntos siente como el bebe patea. Draco no podría estar mas feliz, simplemente disfruta cada momento con su Harry.

Mientras en Howgarts Harry saca a Draco del lago y lo lleva a la enfermería. La señora Profey se encarga de Draco, y le pide a Harry que se quede para una inspección rápida. Mira como, le retira la ropa a Draco, nunca pensó que su mirada no se pudiera apartar de ese cuerpo.  
Harry se pregunta que hace mirándolo de eso modo, aunque sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver entrar a Snape seguido de Sirius.

- te dije que Potter era un peligro para esta escuela – mirando a Harry con odio

- te encuentras bien Harry – sin prestarle atención a Snape – el solo responde asintiendo con la cabeza – cuéntame que paso

- profesores saben que no los interrumpiría, pero estos dos necesitan descansar ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso

Los dos hombres salen de la enfermería, juntos se dirigen a las mazmorras. Entran en la oficina de Snape. Ya dentro Snape acorrala a Sirius y lo besa con desesperación, este no se resiste se deja llevar por la pasión, que siente a ese hombre de mal genio

- espera – le dice Sirius, separándose de el

- por que – lo mira Snape – estas preocupado por Potter

- no es por el, es por Draco, no lo haz observado últimamente esta distante y diferente a nuestro Draco altanero

- nuestro – lo mira algo sorprendido

- haz hablado con el

- no – algo nervioso – bueno…. Solo un poco – le responde finalmente – pero fue el que se acerco a mi

- solo esta creciendo – intentado volver a besarlo

- de verdad me preocupa – evadiéndolo – me dijo que si pudiera cambiar su vida lo haría y que abría deseado ser nuestro hijo, hasta me llamo padre – en su mirada se puede ver su preocupación

- el siempre te ha querido solo que temía demostrártelo, pero tienes razón ha cambiado un poco – sonriéndole

- sabes algo te extraño – le dice Sirius con voz melosa

- mi león – uniéndose de nuevo en un beso.

Los días han pasando y pareciera que Draco no tiene ganas de regresar a la realidad. Falta muy poco para navidad, y aunque ha sido un infierno para los Griffindors, ya que los chicos serpiente no les perdonan que uno de ellos haya lastimado a Draco y que por su culpa se encuentre postrado en una cama.  
Aunque Harry no parece darle importancia un sentimiento de culpa lo asalta. Ese día lo va a visitar.

Entra a la enfermería esta vacía solo el y la respiración de Draco. Se acerca a sus cama, se ve tan tranquilo durmiendo – de verdad lo siento Malfoy – le dice casi inaudible

Unos pasos lo hacen alejarse, se esconde tras una cortina frente a la cama de Draco. No puede creer lo que sus ojos ven es Sirius el que entra, se le ve preocupado.

- hola Draco querido, te traje unas lindas flores – poniéndolas en la mesa a lado de la cama – cualquier que sea el problema que tengas sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea juntos lo resolveremos – le acaricia el cabello – tengo tantas cosas que decirte desde la ultima vez que hablamos y quisiera que tu – se acerca a el y le da un beso en la frente – solo despierta – lo mira con ternura

Harry no logra comprender que es lo que paso, a decir verdad no sabe que pensar, Draco y su padrino tienen una relación sentimental. Lo ve salir de la enfermería

- Draco y Sirius – un sentimiento raro surge de el – eso no puede ser – mirando hacia la cama de Draco sigue tan apacible como hace rato

Navidad ha llegado. Draco esta rodeado de regalos, su popularidad ha crecido.  
Sirius decide ir a verlo un día después de navidad, se encuentra a Hagrid el cual ha dejado un regalo para el.

- Hagrid no sabia que tú y Draco – comienza a decir Sirius

Unos fuertes gritos, lo distraen. Es Draco el que grita y se mueve con desesperación. Despierta súbitamente, las lágrimas empiezan a caer.

- aquí estoy – le dice Sirius al oído mientras lo abraza reconfortándolo

- no vas a dejarme solo – aforrándose a el

Harry Potter entra a la enfermería no espera ver a Hagrid y Sirius ahí.

- claro que no te voy a dejar solo – alejándose un poco de el, lo mira a los ojos

- ¿me amas? – le pregunta Draco


	3. Como llegue a conocer el amor

Desde ese día Draco se ha portado mas extraño. Tanto Sirius y Snape no saben que hacer, a veces se comporta como un niño, demasiado posesivo con Sirius.

- No se que pienses pero creo que debes ponerle un alto a Draco, su comportamiento no es el que debería ser a su edad – le dice Severus acostado a su lado – se comparta como un niño de 6 años – lanzando un pequeño suspiro

- Algo le paso Severus, algo grave nunca lo había visto comportase de esa manera – levantándose de la cama - Y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es darle el cariño necesario – se nota la preocupación en su voz

- Debemos pensar

- Lo siento amor no puedo abandonarlo ahora – le dice sin mirarlo

- Te entiendo – Sirius sabe que el ha sonreído – eres un león hecho y derecho

La mañana no se hace esperar. Aunque Draco asiste a todas sus clases, en cada una de ellas esta ausente y distraído. Hasta en la hora de la comida prefiere ir a los jardines a estar rodeado de gente, sin fijarse se topa con Hermione Granger.

- lo siento – le dice el

Aunque ella no parece darle importancia a su disculpa, ni siquiera parece que lo haya escuchado.

- te encuentras bien – le pregunta Draco escudriñando su rostro ligeramente afligido. Pero al darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada sus ojos demuestran temor – oye estas bien – colocando su mano sobre su hombro, ella sigue sin hablar – darías conmigo uno paseo por el castillo

Al no obtener respuesta solo la toma del brazo y la obliga a caminar a su lado.

Algunos días han pasado parece que Draco y Hermione se han conectado, a veces el dolor es mas fácil de llevar cuando se tiene alguien con quien compartir la carga. Y ellos han encontrado alivio el uno en el otro.

Sin darse cuenta Harry y Ron están perdiendo a su mejor amiga, ya no los presiona con las tareas, no hay más regaños, hay días en los que no la ven ya que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca a lado de Draco. Aunque nadie parece haber notado algo extraño en ellos.

Son amigos, confidentes y por extraño que parezca amantes. Aunque le ha costado mucho trabajo adentrarse en el corazón de Draco, lo ha logrado, el la quiere, no como a Harry pero no dicen que se debe dar un paso solo a la vez. Ella sabe que tal vez el no la ame como desearía pero ella lo ama no sabe como paso. Pero esta feliz por que el tiempo que dure será algo preciado para ella.

Solo algunos han notado un cambio en Draco

- DRACO PARECE QUE ESTA MEJOR – le dice aliviado Sirius a un muy malhumorado Snape - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- El me ha llamado yo….

- No me digas, podría meterte en problemas – le dice mirándolo a los ojos

- Es que Draco debe….

- No quiero saberlo – acercándose a el – solo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo necesario hasta que tengamos que separarnos

Algo extraño parece estar pasando. Muchos profesores están preocupados. Ni siquiera el clima pareciera estar de su lado.

- este ha sido el mes mas pesado de todos – se queja Ron

El trío dorado se encuentra en su sala común. Pero ni Harry, ni Hermione parecen prestarle atención. Solo hasta que llega Ginny, Harry reacciona un poco, sonriéndole a su novio. No puede evitar sentirse feliz pero algunas veces piensa que algo le falta, que ha perdido algo.

- ¡Hermione! Estas bien – le dice la chica pelirroja

Ella no le contesta

- ¡HERMIONE! – le grita Ron

- Si – les dice sin muchos ánimos

- Te encuentras bien – le pregunta Ginny algo preocupada

- Si eeehhhh estas mas rara de lo normal – le dice Ron

Hermione se levanta del sillón donde se encuentra y sale corriendo, dejando a sus amigos algo preocupados


	4. Debo decir adios

Harry y Ron se queden algo preocupados a ver a su amiga salir corriendo. Aunque Ginny les asegura que ella esta bien y nada malo le pasa. Harry no esta muy convencido pero no la contradice.

Mientras Hermione corre por los pasillos del castillo, siente su corazón explotar. Se pregunta como le hará para decirle, que hará el, que es lo que los dos van hacer, lo ama de eso esta segura pero el la ama a ella o solo es una pieza reemplazable.

Sale del castillo el día esta mas brillante que nunca el verano ya se acerca, sabe donde encontrarlo, aunque teme hacerlo y ahí sentado frente al lago esta el. El nerviosismo se apodera de ella, se acerca, respira hondo.

- Draco tengo algo que decirte – ella comienza a llorar – lo siento no era mi intención solo paso, lo siento de verdad – le comienza a decir sin mirarlo a los ojos

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le dice acercándose a ella

- Estoy embarazada – llorando con mas intensidad

- Pero si – se calla un momento – no se los haz dicho a nadie – Hermione lo mira confundida – no les digas que soy el padre

- Que … - comienza ella

- No me malinterpretes soy un mortifago, ellos te protegerán yo no te puedo darte esa seguridad – dándole la espalda

- No me importa necesito que estés a mi lado ahora mas que nunca, tengo miedo – la dice abrazándose a el

- Yo también, hay algo que debes saber – se voltea la mira a los ojos – debes poner mucha atención, prométeme que no lo dirás a nadie mas

- Lo prometo – sus ojos se cruzan el le sonríe pero ella ve en sus ojos miedo, aunque el intenta ocultarlo.

A lo lejos Harry ve a Hermione y Draco juntos sin pensarlo demasiado los sigue por los pasillos del colegio. Hablan tranquilamente, cuando están frente a los baños de Myrtle, Draco lo regala a Hermione una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que tiene. Harry queda embobado su corazón late con fuerza, siente rabia al saber que esa sonrisa no es para el

- ¿Qué me pasa? – se dice

Aunque sabe que esta mal espiar a su amiga no puede dejar de mirar. Espera hasta que Hermione se vaya para confrontar a Draco

- hola Malfoy ¿que haces en un lugar como este? – le pregunta acercándosele

Draco no le responde solo lo mira y sonríe. Harry lo acorrala contra la pared

- aléjate Potter – le dice Draco sin mirarlo, intenta escabullirse pero el se lo impide sujetándolo de las muñecas

- ¿a que estas jugando Malfoy? - le pregunta Harry al oído

- Aléjate – Draco esta muy nervioso

La mano de Harry se posa en su mejilla, su toque es suave y placentero. Draco no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. Harry atrae el rostro de Draco hacia el unen sus labios, Harry lo besa dulcemente es lo que Draco ha estado esperando, al separarse Draco mira cuidadosamente el rostro de Harry el sonríe, ahí en la vuelta del pasillo esta Hermione, pero antes de que puede reaccionar ella sale corriendo.

Harry lo deja ir no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer y lo peor o mejor es que le gusto, ahora lo sabe Draco es lo que le faltaba en su vida para estar completo. Quiere a Draco en su vida y no le importa contra quien tenga que luchar lo va a conseguir aunque tenga que luchar contra sus amigos. Draco era lo que había buscado y el seria suyo.

Draco corre por los pasillos buscando a Hermione, cuando la ve dirigiendo se a la torre Gryffindor, sabe que si va ahí se meterá en la cueva del león pero tiene que aclarar todo con ella, es la primera vez que entra siendo el mismo.  
Se para frente al retrato de la señora gorda, dice la contraseña, solo hay unos pocos alumnos entre ellos esta Neville y Ginny al verlo entrar todos se quedan callados

- Hermione los siento no volverá a pasar – Draco le dice algo preocupado – Hermione

- No perdóname tu, yo lo sabia y aun así me arriesgue – intenta no derramar lagrimas pero aun así lo hace

Todos lo presentes los miran entre intrigados y horrorizados. Draco se acerca más a ella y le limpia las lágrimas

- vete Draco – le pide ella

- no te voy a dejar – le dice sentándose en el sillón a lado de ellos, Hermione también se sienta

- ¿Por qué? - volviendo a derramar lagrimas

- Por que fuiste la única que creyó en mi e intento meterse en mi corazón cuando sabia que estaba ocupado, eres lo mejor que me hay pasado, por que no eres fantasía eres real – le dice mirándola a los ojos – lo amo y mucho lo sabes – le dice en voz baja – quédate a mi lado

Hermione se levanta del sillón, se acerca a la chimenea. Cuando Harry y Ron entran

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – le pegunta Ron

- Hermione ¿Qué dices? – sin prestarte atención a Ron

Hermione mira a Draco y luego a Harry – no puedo – le sonríe – vete Draco

- esta bien – le dice algo triste – cuídate mucho, mañana te vas a casa y no hay pero que valga yo mismo me encargare de llevarte hasta allá – acercándose al retrato – sabes Ollivier es un lindo nombre – le dice lanzándole una sonrisa llena de cariño y adoración que Harry no puede evitar sentir celos – llévate esto – le dice Hermione entregándole un collar de plata con un dije de una serpiente y un león juntos - gracias – le dice Draco – aunque yo tengo algo para ti – entregándole una sortija – si alguna vez me necesitas te llevara a mi

- vete Draco – lo mira abrir el retrato

- yo prefiero Aredhel – Draco solo sonríe y se va

Harry va tras el

- oye Malfoy espera, ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Hermione? – le pregunta al alcanzarlo

- nada ya por que me lo preguntas Potter – le dice un poco nervioso

- Harry

- ¿Qué?

- Que me digas Harry – le dice sonriéndole

- Esta bien Harry nada pasa ya entere los dos – le dice mirándolo a los ojos tratando de descifrar lo que le sucede

- Eso es bueno saberlo, nos veremos después Draco – regresando a la torre Gryffindor

Dejando a Draco confundido y pero a la vez feliz por su encuentro


	5. Comienza la guerra

Al día siguiente Sirius camina por los pasillos del colegio con un hurón plateado sobre su hombro, cerca del gran comedor se encuentra a Hermione con un pequeño bolso en la mano. Harry y Ron están junto a ella.

- Estas lista Hermione – le pregunta Sirius acariciando la cabeza de su hurón

- Desde cuando tienes un hurón – lo cuestiona Harry, observándolo detenidamente

- Lo he adquirido hace poco es de gran ayuda – mirando a Harry y Ron se les puede ver en sus rostros que no le creen

- Bueno chico nos vemos hay algo que debo hacer con Sirius – empezando a caminar, despidiéndose de Harry y Ron agitando su mano

- Por que no les dijiste – le pregunta Sirius

- Me harían muchas preguntas y le hice una promesa – tomando al hurón y acurrucándolo en su regazo – además solo me voy por que el me lo pido – acariciando lentamente al hurón

- Se preocupa mucho por ti – le dice Siruis sonriéndole

Al salir del castillo se topan con el profesor Snape

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Draco? Tu deberías de estar en clase solo Granger tiene el permiso de salir – le dice acercándose al hurón en el regazo de Hermione – regresa a la escuela ahora mismo

- Profesor – comienza a decir Hermione - Draco me ha dicho que ustedes tiene una relación muy unida – mirando a Sirius y luego a Snape – que son su única familia y los quiere como unos padres

- ¿Qué es lo que intenta decirnos señorita Granger? – le pregunta Snape

- Bueno Draco y yo hemos salidos por algún tiempo y – respira profundo  
Draco salta de su regazo y se destransforma – yo lo siento si no sabias que Hermione y yo salíamos – mirando a Snape – es solo que no creí que esto fuera a – Draco se queda sin palabras

- No te molestes, amor – le dice Sirius

- No lo entiendo crees que no entendería que te habías enamorado de un león como yo, Draco

- No es eso, es que tenia miedo a que me dijeras, que mis actos traen consecuencias y estas a su vez responsabilidades y tenia miedo también

- ¿Hay algo más? – les dice Snape

- Si – les dice tragando saliva – Hermione esta embazada

- ¿Qué? – gritan al unísono

- Son los únicos que lo saben, aparte de nosotros – sin poder mirar a la cara Sirius y Snape – no creo que alguien mas deba saberlo

- Se lo dijiste a Dumbledore – le pregunta Siruis

- ¡aaaahh! Si – responde algo nervioso Draco

- Después hablaremos – le dice Snape entrando al castillo

- Estas enojado – le pegunta Draco a Sirius

- No creo que no – dándole una pequeña sonrisa- aunque no es el momento para traer niños al mundo, pero me alegra que no los hayas dicho, así me puedo ocupar que esta señorita no haga nada que afecte su salud – acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola fuertemente - ¿Cuántos meses?

- No lo se bien con exactitud pero, iré al doctor y el me dirá – aun abrazando a Sirius

- Deben encontrar una forma de comunicarse – separándose de Hermione y abrazando a Draco – es mejor irnos y Draco vuelve a clases si no quieres que

- Si ya voy – interrumpiéndolo – te voy a extrañar, cuídate – le dice a Hermione

- Cuídate tu mucho – con lagrimas en los ojos – no hagas tonterías

- No soy un león – le dice haciéndola reír

- Te prometo que la próxima ve que nos veamos, todo va ha ser diferente

- Draco – sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas – no puedo irme – abrazándose fuertemente a el – no quiero dejarte no puedo

- Si puedes debes pensar en el – tocando su vientre

- Prométeme que encontraras la forma de escribirme de forma segura – separándose de el

- Lo haré – limpiándole las lagrimas – no debes preocuparte, estarás bien, adiós

- Adiós – empezando caminar junto a Sirius

- Todo estará bien Draco – escucha una vos tras de el

- Profesor Dumbledore

- Regresa a tu clase, todo comienza hoy

Draco esta listo para lo que viene, en la comida apenas si la prueba. Pero alguien parece estarlo observando.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? – le pregunta Ron

- Nada solo estoy preocupado por Hermione

- Parece que ha desaparecido desde que se fue con Sirius

Cuando la hora se acerca, Harry es llamado por Dumbledore. En su oficina le explica sus descubrimientos y todo acerca de los Horrocrux. Le explica como los horrocruxes son un tema de enorme tabú en el mundo mágico, estando prácticamente prohibida su mención. Le cuenta sobre el primero en crear un horrocrux, Herpo el Loco

Como estos objetos logran que aunque el cuerpo se destruya parte de su alma no sufre el mismo destino. Como es que Voldemort logro dividir su alma y hasta ahora solo hay dos horrocruxs destruidos el diario de Tom Riddle y el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt saliendo a relucir la historia acerca de la madre de Voldemort y su ascendencia el fundador de la casa Slytherin y su destino al enamorarse de Tom Riddle.

Harry no puede creer lo que oye, parece que su destino se ha complicado más de lo que esperaba. Aunque Dumbledore le ha dicho que lo llevara en una misión en busca de una pista de donde se pondrá encontrara otro horrocrux, es cuando se da cuenta que una de las manos de el director estas negra al preguntarle el le contesta que cometió un error al probárselo sin pensar en que Voldemort pondría una maldición en el anillo.

Mientras Ginny tiene un pequeño accidente cuando intenta entrar a la sala de los Menesteres, parece que esta ocupada alguien no la deja pasar. Ron al escuchar lo gritos de su hermana corre hacia ella a ver que es la que ha pasado solo la ve levantarse del suelo

- ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – le pregunta algo preocupado

- No lo se solo – sin poder créelo que va a decir – la sala me expulso – como si

- Tal vez había alguien ahí

- Puede ser – alejándose del lugar

Harry sigue en la oficina del director, el menciona a Snape, Harry revienta, contra el. Aunque el director intenta calmarlo Harry no parece controlarse, no puede hacerlo siente como la ira lo controla fue el que escucho detrás de la puerta la profecía y fue a cantárselo a Voldemort y fue su culpa que sus padres se murieran.

- Harry, el profesor Snape esta muy arrepentido de eso y Harry no quiero seguir hablando del tema

Harry reprimió una protesta

- iras conmigo esta noche – se enderezo – solo hay una condición tendrás que obedecer todas mis ordenes

- por supuesto

- bien ahora ve por tu capa de invisibilidad y reúnete conmigo en cinco minutos

- bien

Harry baja corriendo las escaleras de caracol no esperaba encontrarse en la entrada a Draco, su corazón latió de felicidad, quería detenerse pero sabia que no debía. Miro de nuevo a Draco el estaba ausente, nunca lo había visto así, estaba alejándose pero volvió a mirar atrás Snape estaba a lado de Draco abrazándolo, algo dentro de el exploto con rabia de nuevo hacia esa persona que tomaba entre sus brazos a Draco, pero no se detuvo.

Cuando llego a la su sala común corrió hacia su habitación saco la capa de su baúl y bajo, en la sala se encuentra a Ron y a Ginny, le cuentan que es lo que esta pasando y a donde es que se dirige y les pide que vigilen a Snape. Ellos le dicen que lo harán y que se cuide.

Llega a la puerta y ahí esta el director el le pide que se ponga la capa de invisibilidad para irse. Salen del castillo y van a Hogsmeade ahí en una esquina oscura se teletransportan. Llegan a un lugar que huele a salitre y puede oír el sonido de las olas. Le cuenta como es que Voldemort conoce ese lugar.  
Ocultó en esa cueva lejana, bajo la protección de cientos de Inferi, y múltiples hechizos, como una puerta de entrada a la cueva que sólo se abre con sangre, y una barca que solo permite pasar a un mago adulto, además para recuperar el relicario debía vaciar el contenedor donde se encontraba sumergida, y para esto no hay otra forma más que tomar dicha poción. Dumbledore bebe la dañina poción con la ayuda de Harry y aunque son atacados por los inferi salen. El director se ve muy enfermo y débil, al llegar a Hogsmeade la marca tenebrosa se puede ver en el cielo, la guerra ha sido declarada abiertamente.


	6. Muerte y confusion

Llaman unas escobas con sus varias, y juntos van hacia el castillo. Atraviesan la barrera cuando Dumbledore pronuncia unas palabras extrañas juntos aterrizan en la azotea de la escuela la escalera de caracol que van al castillo esta cerrada es algo extraño todo parece normal y silencioso.

- ve por Snape, Harry – le pide el director

- pero profesor – protesta el  
- dijiste que harías todo lo que te pidiera ahora ve por el – su voz era fría y suplicante jamás lo había escuchado hablar así

Harry se pone sus capa y sale rumbo a las escaleras escucha Expelliarmus siente como su cuerpo se queda rígido, mientras la varita de Dumbledore sale volando por los aires, el lo ha paralizado por que se pregunta.

- Draco buenas noches, que noche mas agitada no lo crees – le dice en un tono tranquilo

- Yo tengo que hacerlo profesor pero no creo, yo – sus voz tiembla Harry puede ver que hay lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos

- No es necesario que lo hagas, pásate a nuestro lado – con una sonrisa, mirando hacia donde esta Harry

Draco se queda pensando un momento por alguna razón sus palabras, sus gestos le hacen recordar que Harry debe estar ahí en el algún lugar escondido  
- debo hacerlo – levanta su varita con decisión pero el hechizo no sale de sus labios

- no lo hagas Draco – alguien le dice detrás de el

- Sirius que gusto, y Snape – le pregunta algo preocupado

- lo entretuvieron un poco – le dice tomando la varita de Draco – lo haré yo

- no yo debo hacerlo – le dice Draco

- NO – le grita Sirius – no dejare que cargues con esto

- Sirius por favor – Harry nunca había escuchado ese tono suplicante en Dumbledore

- Avada Kedavra – dice Sirius al fin

El rayo verde de luz salio disparado contra el pecho de profesor y este cae inmóvil al suelo. Harry se ha liberado del hechizo pero ahora no se puede mover por la conmoción, su padrino como pudo matar a uno de los magos que el mas respetaba. Oye unas pisadas, es Snape.

- Draco tu – lo mira el esta temblando, mira a Sirius el tiene la varita de Draco – estas bien retirándole la varita a Sirius – esta bien eso es lo que el

- Debemos irnos – lo interrumpe – Potter recuerdas

- El esta bien – mirando a Draco y Snape

- No – le dice acercándose a Sirius – el esta aquí en algún lugar ya no puedes volver a la orden de fénix, ha visto lo que haz hecho y no creo que le guste mucho – le dice al oído

- Vete de aquí, escóndete un tiempo y llévate Hermione contigo – le dice Snape abrazándolo fuertemente

- Tenia que hacerlo – le dice Sirius mirándolo a los ojos

- Lo se yo lo habría hecho de todos modos – Snape le da un beso

- Cuídalo muy bien – le dice Sirius al bajar por las escaleras

- Lo haré – respira profundo – tu varita deberás ahora usar oclumacia si deseas protegerte de tu sabes quien – le dice Snape a Draco

- Lo se lo que mas me importa en esta vida son ustedes dos, Hermione y – les dice Draco

- Estará bien – Snape abraza a Draco - Debemos irnos ya – le dice a Draco

Harry esta a punto de quitarse la capa cuando oye voces detrás de Snape y Draco. Tres personas con túnicas negras entran por la puerta.

- bien hecho Draco – le dice uno de ellos – hoy recibirás un premio de seguro Snape esta complacido con lo que has hecho

- déjate de tonterías Amycus y vamos de aquí

- relájate Snape solo nos divertimos un poco, todos saben que tu y Draco comparten mas que

- cállate Alecto – le dice Snape muy enojado

- bien, bien pero cuídalo, ya sabes que el señor oscuro anda tras sus hermosa figura angelical y quien no – acariciando el rostro de Draco

- déjalo – dándole un manotazo para que se aleje – es mió – acercándose a Draco y dándole un beso – haciendo que a Harry le hierva la sangre – vamonos

La rabia que Harry sentía creció cuando se fueron, no podía creerlo su padrino un asesino debía confrontarlo, pero primero iría tras de Snape, quería eliminarlo, corre por el castillo ve a Ron y a Ginny pelar arduamente, también esta Lupin Tonks y McGonagall que peleaban cada uno con un mortifago pasa de largo al ver a lo lejos a Snape y Draco, salir del castillo y ahí en la puerta junto a la cabaña de Hagrid esta Sirius peleando contra un mortifago, voltea Snape y Draco se han detenido al ver a Sirius. Snape le lanza un hechizo que lo manda a volar  
- ¿Qué demonios? – levantándose con algo de dolor

- No te haz ido – Harry mira como mientras pelean parece que esta hablando – creí que te irías ya

- Yo también pero no he podido como vez – mirando como el lugar esta lleno de mortifagos

- Pero padre debes irte – le dice Draco

- No lo haré, dejare que Harry toma la decisión que le convenga y si decide que les dirá a los demás lo que he hecho esta bien

- Eres un idiota – le dice Snape atacándolo

- Lo se pero soy tu idiota – le sonríe Sirius

- Vamonos Draco  
Se alejan de Sirius, Harry no logra entender nada de nada que es lo que de verdad esta pasando, corre lo más rápido que puede pero no logra alcanzarlos. Regresa al castillo al lado del cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore, saca el relicario de su bolsillo y dentro de el encuentra una nota, no pude creerlo tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para que alguien mas ya lo hubiera encontrado antes.  
- Harry – escucha que alguien le habla – yo aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos – Harry lo mira es Sirius – solo lo hice para salvar a Draco el no debía, Harry Draco y yo

- No quiero saberlo, como pudiste – le dice gritándole

- Lo siento no tengo una respuesta para ti ahora – lo mira su mirada es tranquila – ya te lo dije aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos

- No habrá ninguna, esto quedara entre tu y yo, pero te estaré vigilando  
Cuando Sirius se va alguien mas entra, puede oler su aroma es Ginny

- Harry debemos ir – le dice su voz es suave y delicada  
Ella lo guía por el castillo hacia la enfermería donde se encuentran todos, mira a Sirius esta ayudando a la señora Pomfrey a curar las heridas de Bill.

- Dumbledore esta muerto – les dice Ginny

- No pude ser – le dice Lupin

- Donde esta Snape – le pregunta la profesora McGonagall  
- El fue quien lo mato - les dice Harry mirando a Sirius

- No puede ser – le dice Hagrid – pero si Dumbledore confiaba en el  
- Ya ven que los traidores están donde menos que lo esperas, no es verdad Sirius – le dice Harry

Sirius cierra los ojos y sale del lugar

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Ginny

- Sirius y Snape salían juntos en la escuela y parece que habían regresado – les dice Lupin - no lo sabias Harry – le pregunta

- No – Harry sale corriendo tras de Sirius

Sirius esta afuera del castillo, ve a alguien correr hacia el - ya paso todo como esta el – le dice muy preocupada

- el no lo hizo yo lo mate – le dice Sirius algunas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas – tenia que hacerlo – le dice abrazándola - tienes que impulsar a Harry a seguir Draco esta en peligro

- lo se – llorando también – lo amo tanto y no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo, no puedo quedarme escondida, debo ayudar a Harry a encontrarlo y matarlo

- haz lo creas necesario aunque me gustaría que no te pongas en peligro – le dice abrazándola

- aléjate de el Hermione – le grita Harry muy enojado

- que te pasa Harry – le dice ella

- el mato a Dumbledore – le dice Harry

- yo no puedo creerlo – le dice ella alejándose de Sirius y acercándose a Harry

- dime Sirius por que nunca me dijiste que tu y Snape eran

- amantes – le completa Sirius

- por que no hubieras entendido, como en su tiempo no lo hizo tu padre – le dice acercándosele – hay cosas que aun te falta por descubrir pero todo tiene un tiempo y las sabrás – cerca de el – te pido que dejes de decir que Snape mato a Dumbledore, te lo suplico diles que fui yo  
- por que lo haces – le pregunta Harry

- por que lo amo – es la única respuesta que recibe

- pero el y Draco – comienza Harry

- te lo he dicho Harry, hay cosas que no entiendes aun

- harry – le dice Hermione – hazlo por mi entonces

- esta bien – le dice mirando a Hermione que luce con un resplandor especial – hay algo nuevo en ti

El entierro de Dumbledore se lleva acabo sin ninguna intromisión, Harry sigue ajeno a todo. Ve a gente ir y venir y sabe que la hora de la verdad se acerca su enfrentamiento con Voldemort esta cerca. Ginny se le acerca y lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
- Harry debemos hablar – le dice suavemente al oído

- Esta bien

- Lo mejor será terminar

- Así lo creo – Ron y Hermione se acercan – el próximo año no regresare a la escuela encontrare esos horrocrux y los destruiré

- Te ayudaremos hermano – le dice Ron

- Si estaremos juntos hasta el final  
Harry sonríe, sabe que será difícil pero lo hará mas bien lo harán, un olor a menta rueda en el aire, Harry ve como Hagrid sacude una capa con un escudo verde. Se acerca corriendo a el  
- Hagrid de quien es – tomándola entre sus manos

- Alguien la dejo olvidada así que - algo nervioso

- Huele a menta – ese olor le recuerda a Draco y siente unas ganas tremendas de ir a buscarlo y traerlo para que este a su lado para que pele su lado algo le dice que Sirius no proteguía a Snape de cometer una equivocación sino a Draco y cree que también Snape lo hacia pero por que protegerlo tanto, que es lo que en verdad pasaba por que no simplemente decir la verdad.  
Ahora ya no importaba debía seguir con su camino y derrotar a Voldemort costara lo que costara.


	7. No todo esta bien

Hace más de una semana desde la muerte de Dumbledore, las cosas van muy mal para la orden el ministerio de magia no cree que Voldermort haya regresado. Mientras Harry se pasa los días en la casa Weasley que es el nuevo cuartel general. Draco esta en la mansión Malfoy las cosas están mas difíciles ahora, el señor tenebroso le pide que este todo el tiempo a su lado. Draco esta muy asustado teme que el le pida que este a su lado como su pareja, aunque hasta ahora lo ha respetado ya que sus planes son capturar a Potter y matarlo. Draco teme que ese loco le haga daño a su Harry o a Hermione, pero mientras mas cerca este de el mejor podrá protegerlos, además que gracias a que Snape ha sido nombrado el nuevo director de el colegio, sus comunicación con Sirius es mas constante, aunque sabe que debe tener cuidado.

Pronto estará listo para regresa a el colegio, como se le ha ordenado y eso le dan un gran alivio, y a la vez tristeza por que sabe que el no regresara. Tal vez ahora este con esa estupida pelirroja, si recuerda que Sirius le dijo algo de una boda y seguramente ella estaría ahí como abeja a la miel. Dejo sus pensamientos en un pensador al sentir la presencia del señor oscuro.

- mi amado Dragon – oye que le dice, su voz es fría

- mi señor – se voltea y la hace una reverencia

- tu no debes inclinarte ante mi – le dice tomando su cara entre sus manos y acercándosele hasta que sus labios se rozan con los suyos

- mi señor – los interrumpe Bellatrix  
Draco siente un gran alivio aunque no lo demuestra  
- no veremos y la próxima vez reclamare tu cuerpo como mió nada se interpondrá en mi camino – diciéndole al oído

Draco siente miedo al escuchar esas palabras por suerte Voldemort se aleja antes de percatarse del miedo reflejado en los ojos.  
Mientras en la casa Wesley los preparativos de la boda entre Bill y Fleur están listos. Harry tiene que usar la poción multijugos para pasar desapercibido y no corra peligro aunque a el se le hace una tontería.  
Lo que no esperan es ser atacados ese mismo día por suerte Hermione estaba preparada y juntos se teletransportan a Grimun place exactamente frente a la puerta. Las cosas se empiezan a complicar y esto es solo el principio


	8. Te extraño y te necesito

Grimun place esta peor que cuando la abandonaron, al menos ahora Kreacher le

respeta más, tanto como para asegurarle que antes que la orden del fénix estuviera en la mansión estaba bajo su poder el guardapelo, pero Mundugus Fletcher se lo ha robado. Harry le pide a Kreacher que lo encuentre y lo traiga ante su presencia. El tiempo pasa pero no hay señales de el elfo, el mundo mágico se esta poniendo de cabeza, el ministerio ha solicitado que cada mago hijo de padres muggles se presente en el ministerio para ser evaluada su situación y determinar si han cometido falta contra el mundo mágico mereciendo un pase directo a Azkaban si ese hubiese sido el caso. El terror se empieza a cernir sobre la población mágica familias enteras han sido separadas por estas reglas inútiles que lo único que hacen es darle mas tiempo a el señor oscuro de fortalecerse.  
Lo único que Harry ha podido hacer en este momento es mirar. Pero el día tan esperado llega al fin Kreacher regresa.  
- donde esta el guardapelo – le grita Harry a Mundugus Fletcher

- no se de que me hablas – le dice volteándole la cara

- no me hagas enojar – le dice Harry amenazándolo con su varita – me lo vas a decir o tendré que usar otros métodos

- esta bien – se le puede ver el terror en los ojos  
Les cuenta como es que cuando intentaba vender las cosas una trabajadora del ministerio lo descubrió y tuvo que darle algo a cambio de no mandarlo a Azkaban  
- ¿Quién es? – le pregunta Ron muy ansioso

- Dolores Umbridge – les dice el con algo de asco en las voz – me puedo ir ya

- Ya lárgate – le contesta Harry  
No puede creerlo ahora tienen que idear un plan para entrar al ministerio de magia, esta furioso. A punto esta de explotar cuando ve a Hermione, puede ver en su rostro una sonrisa feliz

- ahora a ti que te pasa – le pregunta Harry

- una carta de Draco – le dice feliz  
Harry siente una punzada en su corazón como es que ella recibe noticias de el, por que no el. Casi se golpea Draco y el no son mas que conocidos a comparación de la relación que puede imaginarse que ellos dos tienen pero que mas podría salir mal.  
- cuenta algo interesante – le pregunta desea saber que el esta bien

- no, dice que esta bien que debemos tener cuidado ha mandado a espiarnos están por todos lados te están siguiendo y un descuido podría atraernos graves consecuencias – le dice ella triste

- estaremos preparados – le dice sonriendo pero no esta muy convencido  
Todo esta listo han estudiado su plan cientos de veces y ahora debe llevarse a cabo no hay mucho tiempo. Usan la poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por trabajadores del ministerio, entran sin ninguna dificultad el problema viene cuando van en busca de Dolores Umbridge. Pero no les sorprende saber que es ella quien esta detrás de las audiencias. Todo se complica, consiguen el guardapelo, pero no pueden mas regresar a Grimun place ya no es seguro.

Colocan su casa de campaña en el mismo lugar que cuando fueron los mundiales de quidditch, solo que esta vez Hermione se encarga de poner hechizos de defensa, alerta y camuflaje nadie debe saber que están ahí. Aunque esa noche escuchan unas voces conocidas, algunos de los hijos de padres muggles han huido y ahora tienen que esconderse hasta que todo esto se termine.

Es Ron el que esta vigilando, mientras Harry examina el guardapelo, un sentimiento de ira se aloja en su corazón al ver como Hermione sostiene en su mano la carta antes mencionada  
- deja de hacer eso, me tienes harto – le dice Harry a Hermione ni el mismo se reconoce la voz

- Harry que es lo que te paso – ella lo mira su semblante es sombrío, se asusta al ver como avienta el guardapelo contra la mesa de la casa de campaña – Harry

- Yo lo siento no se que paso es como – le dice mirándola su semblante ha cambiado – esa cosa es peligrosa – le dice señalando el guardapelo – debemos prepararnos iremos al Valle de Godric

- Pero Harry eso es

- Ya se enteraron – les dice Ron entrando con el Profeta en la mano – Rita Skeeter va a escribir un libro sobre Dumbledore

- Todo lo que esa mujer hace es inventar – les dice Hermione hiendo hacia una de las camas y recostándose

Draco ya ha regresado a la escuela, Hogwarts es su salvación y escape de los continuos acosos del señor oscuro, desea con todas sus fuerza que el nunca reclame su cuerpo aun tiene en la cabeza las palabras que le dijera Hermione. Si dijera ellos tiene unos espejos muy especiales que les permite hablarse en donde quiera que estén sin ser interceptados. Ella le dijo que Harry estaba cada día mas cerca, y con el tiempo se estaba fortaleciendo. Tal vez no eran las palabras de consuelo que esperaba pero sabe que puede confiar en Hermione debe hacerlo.


	9. La verdad es que aun te amo

Hermione sigue recostada se toca el vientre, cinco meses casi seis y ni Ron ni Harry se han dado cuenta de nada. Pero como podían estar tan ciegos bueno tal vez era que la panza no se notaba demasiado. Al estar acostada ahí, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, como lo había dejado ir, por que había sido tan tonta, por que no ser egoísta y suplicar por su felicidad, Draco. Como odiaba estar tan sensible pero por mas que le doliera lo sabia Harry empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por Draco y bueno Draco no había que decir mas el estaba mas que enamorado. Sabía que Harry y Ron estaban ahí y por más que quisiera no había forma de evitar que las lagrimas dejaran de botar

- Hermione estas bien – oigo a Ron decirme

Ella no para de sollozar – si estoy bien – contesta tratando de tranquilizarse un poco  
- bien por que iremos a el pueblo – le dice Harry su voz es fría  
Hay veces en que Hermione siente que Harry la odia. Juntos se van rumbo al pueblo la verdad no saben bien que es lo esperan encontrar.

Llegan al pueblo no es lo que esperan a decir verdad ahora tienen mas preguntas que respuestas y lo que les falta. Bathilda Bagshot los has estado siguiendo los invita a su casa pero no solo eso Hermione recuerda que es ella la fuente de Rita Skeeter así que sin mas miramientos les cuenta sobre el pasado sombrío del profesor Dumbledore. Tal y como lo hizo para Rita Skeeter en Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore.

El mismo verano en que Dumbledore se fue a casa en el Valle de Godric, ahora huérfano y cabeza de familia, ya que su madre había muerto dejándolo frustrado al no poder realizar el viaje que el tanto deseaba. Bathilda Bagshot acordó aceptar en su casa a su sobrino nieto Gellert Grindelwald. Educado en Durmstrang, una conocida escuela famosa incluso entonces por su desafortunada tolerancia a las Artes Oscuras. Gellert Grindelwald se dedicó a otras búsquedas. A los dieciséis años, incluso en Durmstrang sintieron que ya no podían hacer la vista gorda con respecto a los retorcidos experimentos de Gellert Grindelwald y fue expulsado. En el Valle de Godric, se hizo amigo de nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Se mandaban cartas casi todos los días pero hay una que es muy importante que dice así.  
Gellert:  
Tu punto de vista de que la dominación del Mago es POR EL PROPIO BIEN DE LOS MUGGLES... , creo yo, que es el punto crucial. Sí, se nos ha dado el poder y sí, ese poder nos da derecho a dominar, pero también conlleva una responsabilidad para con el mundo. Debemos acentuar ese punto, será la piedra angular sobre la que construiremos. Donde encontremos oposición, que seguramente la habrá, esta debe ser la base de todos nuestros contra argumentos. Tomemos el control POR EL BIEN MAYOR. Y seguir a partir de eso donde encontraremos resistencia, debemos usar solo la fuerza necesaria y no más (ese fue tu error en Durmstrang). Pero no me quejo, por que si no hubieras sido expulsado, nunca nos habríamos conocido.  
Albus

Con los problemas que Albus tenía con su familia a la muerte de su madre Grindelwald se convirtió en un escape y su mejor amigo hasta el trágico día en que su querida hermana Ariana murió y solo se le volvió a ver a Grindelwald hasta su enfrentamiento con Dumbledore unos años mas tarde.  
Nunca se lo hubieran imaginado es mas para Hermione es no es tan grave por que puede que todo sea solo un mal entendido o un error del pasado todos cometemos alguno del que con el tiempo nos arrepentimos terriblemente, aunque queremos remediarlo no hay vuelta atrás el daño esta hecho, pero al mirar la cara de consternación de Harry y Ron le demuestra que solo ella piensa eso.

Por un momento de descuido, la ancianita se convierte en Nagi la serpiente del señor oscuro, pero es tarde Hermione esta siendo atacada por ella, mientras que Harry intenta con todos sus fuerzas liberarla de esa atadura, Ron simplemente se queda paralizado, para cuando logra reaccionar Hermione caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Ron y Harry van tras la serpiente mientras Hermione trata de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre se lo impide  
- no – derramando algunas lagrimas – mi bebe - el dolor es insoportable, saca de entre sus cosas un espejo – estas ahí necesito ayuda, Draco – le grita desesperada al espejo

- Hermione ¿Qué sucede? – mira el espejo ahí esta ella se ve algo conmocionada

- Estoy en el Valle de Godric, Nagi nos ataco y estoy herida – le dice con toda la fuerza que le queda – el bebe – es lo ultimo que logra decirle antes de perder el conocimiento

- Hermione – le grita Draco  
Sin pensarlo demasiado sale de su habitación corriendo, va lo mas rápido que puede rumbo a la habitación de Sirius, lo mas rápido posible le cuenta sobre Hermione y juntos desaparecen.  
Mientras que Harry y Ron regresan al lado de su amiga y la encuentran inconsciente en su mano aun se encuentra el espejo, la mirada preocupada de Harry le dice a Ron que no se encuentra muy bien.


	10. El reencuentro

**CAPITULO 10.** El reencuentro

Cuando Hermione abre los ojos esta en un lugar desconocido. Por un momento se asusta hasta que escucha una voz conocida.  
- Esta bien Hermione – le dice Sirius acercándose a ella

- ¿Dónde esta Draco? – le pregunta ella mirándolo, pero siente que la respuesta no le va a gustar

- Esta con Severus, el te trajo y luego regreso – le dice el sin mirarla – pero me dijo que

- No quiero saber – lo interrumpe ella – me puedes dejar sola – le pide mientras intenta detener las lagrimas  
Mientras en el campamento Harry esta muy preocupado por Hermione pero algo mas llama su atención el patronus de un ciervo se acerca, sin pensarlo dos veces va tras el. Lo ve parado en lo que pereciera un pozo, mira a su alrededor, no hay nada mientras que en el lago se puede ver la espada de Gryffindor en el fondo, se despoja de algunas de sus prendas y se tira al agua congelada.  
Apunto esta se conseguir la espada cuando siente un fuerte tirón en el cuello, el guardapelo esta intentando estrangularlo, no puede mas por un instante su visón se nubla. Siente unos fuetes brazos tomarlo del brazo.

Mientras en Hogwarts, Sirius regresa a ver a Hermione para informarle que se quedara con los Weasley. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, mientras lo ve salir de la enfermería. Para cuando regresa ella no esta solo encuentra una carta y una sortija sobre la cama.

"Tengo que agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi pero se que si me quedo solo encontrare sufrimiento.  
Todo lo que esta pasando me duele mucho, lo siento no halle otra solución. Me voy, solo quisiera pedirte una ultima cosa.  
Miéntele a Draco; dile que me he ido con los Weasley como estaba planeado, por que necesito tiempo, para huir.  
Lo siento de verdad.  
Perdónenme Sevrus y tú, pero nunca me verán otra vez.  
Si el llegase a preguntar, aunque creo que no lo hará díganle que lo amo  
Los quiero,  
Hermione"

Sirius no puede evitar lanzar una pequeña risa melancólica.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunta Severus a su espalda, Sirius le entrega la carta – niña tonta – dice al aire al terminar se leerla

- Cuando nos separamos tu también huiste – le dice Sirius mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Dónde esta el?

- Con Potter – le dice sentándose en una silla cercana - ¿Qué harás le mentiras como ella te lo propuso?

- No, si el pregunta le diré la verdad, - le dice sentándose frente a el, dejándose caer pesadamente

- Y si no pregunta – lo cuestiona Severus

- Entonces no diré nada – su mirada es triste y melancólica

- No deberías afligirte tanto por esto – le dice levantándose de su asiento y acercándosele – ella estará bien

- Lo se me preocupa Draco – le dice  
Cuando su visión vuelve puede ver su reflejo en los ojos de Draco.  
- estas bien – le pregunta Draco muy preocupado

Harry sonríe tontamente, toma a Draco por la nuca y lo acerca a sus labios, comienza a besarlo dulcemente, poco a poco su beso de vuelve apasionado. Cuando se separan sus respiraciones son agitadas. Draco esta un poco confundido.  
- es lindo despertar y verte frente a mi – le dice Harry volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Harry

Los dos sienten como el calor empieza a recorrer sus cuerpos mientras mas cerca están, sus ropas ya no les son necesarias sus cuerpos sienten el hambre de estar uno pegado al otro, mientras las manos de Harry recorren ese perfecto cuerpo que tiene sobre el. Haciendo que gemidos de pasión salgan de Draco, aumentando la necesidad de Harry por declararlo suyo, por que el mundo sepa que el, Harry Potter ha caído bajo los encantos de su enemigo pero también de la persona de la que se ha enamorado; pero un pensamiento oscuro ronda en su mente. Hermione muy a su pesar se separa de Draco.

- Deberíamos destruir el guardapelo – levantándose recogiendo su ropa

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le pregunta Draco

- Recordé… Hermione te necesita en este momento – le dice Harry, al terminarse de vestir

- Creo que tienes razón, pero… ella estará bien – le dice mirándolo

- De todas formas debemos destruir esto – le dice sosteniendo en su mano el guardapelo  
Juntos los destruyen con la espada de Gryffindor. Por el momento se despiden pero Draco le promete que se volverán a ver cuándo sean las vacaciones, o sea en pocos días. Harry le promete que lo esperara con ansias hasta ese día.  
Draco regresa al castillo bastante contento, esperando con ansias volver a ver a Harry. Sirius esta preocupado por el, pero no se lo puede expresar ya que el no los ha ido visitar en una semana.  
Al solo un día de salir de vacaciones Draco y Severus se encuentran en el pasillo.  
- ¿estas listo para regresar a la mansión? – le pregunta

- Yo no, voy a ver a Harry estas – le comienza a decir

- Draco – lo interrumpe Sirius – he querido darte esto hace mucho pero

- Si me van a regañar, no es necesario, ahora que esta a salvo puedo hacer lo que quiero – les dice muy molesto

- Tómalo Draco – le da el anillo que Hermione dejo, se va del pasillo bastante molesto

- Vaya creo que lo haz hecho enojar – le dice Severus alejándose también  
Mientras en el campamento de Harry y Ron mas Harry que Ron están esperando que Draco llegue aunque Ron aun no esta muy feliz por ello, no puede hacer nada mas que apoyar a su amigo, pero Hermione se aparece, se le ve muy bien.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Harry

- Solo viene a despedirme y dejar todo lo que necesitan para esta batalla – les dice ella muy sonriente  
Cuando entra a la casa de acampar; al despojarse de su gorro de invierno pueden darse cuenta que se corto el cabello y se lo ha alaciado también.  
- ¿Qué te hiciste? – le pregunta Ron mirándola de pies a cabeza

- Les gusta – los mira muy sonriente – bueno como sea los voy a extrañar – se acerca a Harry – ama a Draco no lo lastimes – le dice al oído a Harry 

- Yo – le comienza a decir

- Lo se no importa – alejándose un poco para verlo a los ojos – le di algo así a el y te lo doy a ti – le coloca una cadena con un dije de una serpiente y un león juntos

– cuídate mucho, voy a estar pensando en ustedes en donde este siempre pase lo que pase – las lágrimas de empiezan a ser evidentes – perdóname lo harás – le dice llorando mas intensamente

- ¿Por qué he de perdonarte? – le dice el mirándola algo preocupado

- Solo quiero que me perdones por lo que viene, lo siento se lo dirás a el verdad – se lleva las manos a la boca – aunque no le importe – Harry no puede entender lo que ha dicho, pero puede ver como ella tiembla como una hoja – tengan cuidado – les dices, primero mirando a Harry y luego a Ron intentando calmarse un poco – les dejo esto – le da a Harry su bolso – seguro encontraran cosas que les sirvan, se limpia las lagrimas – fuimos un gran trío mientras duro

- Me asustas Hermione – le dice Ron – no te vas a ir para siempre solo un

- Tienes razón – interrumpiéndolo. Saca algo del bolsillo se su chamarra – nos tomamos una foto

- Bien – les dice Harry  
Lo que era una foto se convierto en un álbum era como si Hermione quisiera grabar en esas fotos las esencia de los dos.  
- me voy – le dice a Harry cerca de sus labios – el ya viene en camino

- vence al señor oscuro – le dice mirando a Harry intensamente a los ojos – te quiero

- y yo a ti – le dice Harry mientras ve como ella se dirige a la salida, pero se topa con Draco

- Hermione – le dice Draco muy sorprendido

- Hola – le dice ella sin hacer ningún gesto aunque por dentro siente la intensas ganas de llorar, de gritarle, pero su rostro esta imperturbable, no hay nada en eso ojos para el – adiós  
Sale del lugar todo esos sentimientos que oculto cuando vio a Draco se desbordan en este momento, se queda un rato fuera mientras el aire frió la relaja.  
- puedo saber por que regresaste el anillo que te regale – le pregunta Draco un poco disgustado

- no te debo ninguna explicación pensé que habíamos terminado, tu sales con Harry y todo entre nosotros se acabo- le dice con una voz fría

- y el bebe – le pregunta el acercándosele

- no te lo dijeron, no hay mas bebe, se acabo, y solo puedo decirte – se voltea a mirarlo – que te odio – las palabras salen pero en sus ojos no se ve ningún sentimiento  
Se va de ahí se dirige a la pueblo al llegar en la primer poste que encuentra se recarga – es tan difícil mantener este hechizo – muy cansada – no lo volveré a usar, subiendo a una coche mientras ve en el asiento del copiloto su varita rota – no mas magia – se dice mientras enciende el carro.


	11. No te puedo perdonar

no me vayan a matar

* * *

Draco abre los ojos, hace tiempo que no sentía ese vació en su pecho, nada le importaba ahora, en este momento Harry estaba encarcelado y el seria premiado por ganarse su confianza y traerlo ante el señor oscuro nada había funcionado como lo había imaginado, no tenia nada, había perdido a Harry para siempre y a cambio como si eso fuera un premio tenia que soportar las sucias insinuaciones de el señor oscuro.

Estaba en su habitación derramando algunas lágrimas por su Harry, tenia que ayudarlo a escapar si importar nada. Si ya lo había decidido, lo sacaría de ese lugar.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión, sabe donde esta solo espera no encontrase con nadie en le camino, ya que en este momento el miedo que siente se refleja en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.  
Camina por los pasillos oscuros, mira hacia todos lados esta desértico, solo el y la oscuridad. Lo había olvidado el sentimiento de terror al ver a alguien amado en problemas ya había pasado por esto antes y el mismo lo había borrado. Como dolía aun recordaba el sabor de su propia sangre y más aun ver la de un ser amado derramarse. Hacia tiempo que había pasado, y ahora había regresado a atormentarlo. Hermione lo había ayudado a sellar ese sentimiento solo ella sabia lo que su corazón había pasado y solo a ella pudo contarle la verdad.

Era como vivirlo de nuevo recordaba lo que había pasado, ese día en que Harry lo arrojo al agua helada no solo fue un encuentro lindo con su esposo y verse embarazado, no solo hubo felicidad al ver por primera vez a su hijo y tomarlo entre sus brazos, no; habían sido capturados y torturados, uno frente al otro. Draco podía ver como se le escapaba a su amado la vida y no había nada que hacer, nada que el pudiera hacer, si eso era lo que mas le dolía que el no había podido hacer nada para salvarle la vida, aun recuerda el día que los rescataron, Hermione fue por ellos y los saco de ese infierno tal vez por eso al regresar ella jugo un papel tan importante en su vida pero en ese mundo, su amor, su esposo, Harry solo pudo sobrevivir dos noches mas y luego su luz se apago para siempre y que mas dolor que el no poder despedirse de el como el hubiera querido ya que su mundo le reclamo su regreso, no dejara que eso pase de nuevo. No iba a permitirlo. No podía perdonárselo de nuevo, esta vez lo sacaría con vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces abre la puerta que lo lleva hacia las celda puede escuchar la voz de Harry a lo lejos, su corazón salta de gusto, lo extraño es que el lugar esta completamente solo, no hay ni un solo guardia, puede sentir que algo esta mal pero no le importa ciertamente no le interesa que descubran que es un traidor.  
Cada vez las voces se hacen mas cercanas – Harry – dice frente a una celda su voz es casi inaudible

- Draco ¿estas bien? – le pregunta Harry algo preocupado acercando se a la pequeña ventana que tiene la celda

- Si ellos piensan que te tendí un trampa – le dice acercándose a la pequeña ventana pero no puede ver nada – te voy a sacar de aquí

- No, sabrán que nos ayudaste, y te harán daño – le dice Harry fuertemente – tienes que cuidar a Hermione

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – le pregunta – haz hablado con ella – le pregunta algo enojado

- No, lo hermanos de Ron tienen una estación de radio mágica y ellos dijeron que Hermione nunca llego a el refugio que le habían preparado – se calla – no te preocupes vete de aquí hoy en la noche ya no estaremos aquí lo prometo, no volveremos a ver.

Eso fue lo ultimo que Draco escucho de Harry, si como lo había dicho esa noche ellos y otros prisioneros escaparon en las narices de su padre, por suerte Draco había sido llamado para acompañar al señor oscuro, mientras ocurría el escape y por tanto no fue culpado de las faltas de su padre

Lo regresaron a la escuela, aun tenia un duda, si lo que Harry había dicho era verdad, Hermione estaba desaparecida, tenia que saber que pasaba y Sirius debía tener las repuestas.  
Pero cuando fue a su oficina cual fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba vacía.  
- no lo sabias Malfoy, Sirius se fue hace mas de dos semanas a lo siento estabas con el que no debe ser nombrado – le dice una voz hosca detrás de el

- gracias por la información Weasly – le dice a Draco al ver a la menor de los Weasly

Se va de ahí lo más rápido que puede, tiene que saber donde se ha metido. Así que va hacia la dirección quien mejor que Snape para saber la respuesta. Al llegar puede ver que Snape esta muy ocupado.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas Draco? – le dice sin voltearlo a ver – no ves que estoy ocupado desde que tu novio se dedica a allanar bodegas de gringotts, el señor oscuro esta molesto – le dice subiendo el volumen de su voz – pero habla

- ¿Dónde esta Sirius? – le dice con un poco de miedo

- Sirius, ¿Por qué lo buscas? – le dice mirándolo a los ojos

- Quiero saber sobre Hermione como esta – le dice bajando la mirada

- Que buen mentiroso, bueno para eso no lo necesitas a el – le dice levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia el – Sirius esta con tu novio seguramente, creo que salio algo herido de gringotts y si preguntas por Hermione ella esta con los Weasly – le dice mientras lo encamina hacia la puerta

- No es cierto Harry dijo que lo gemelos la estaban buscando – le dice dándose la media vuelta –

- Esta bien Draco ella se fue, desapareció con tu hijo – le dice sacándolo de la oficina

- Mi hijo pero ella dijo que lo había perdido – le dice a Snape algo confundido

- Si y tu le creíste, a veces las personas miente por miedo a seguir sufriendo – esta apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando Sirius se aparece detrás de ellos – pensé que regresarías después

- Esta hermoso – le dice Sirius a Snape pero se calla al ver a Draco.

- Sabes donde esta cierto, dímelo – le dice Draco volviendo a meterse en la oficina

- Lo siento Draco, se lo he prometido – le dice Sirius dándole la espalda

- Ellas es

- Nada tuyo, recuerdas – le dice Snape

- Por favor Sirius, solo quiero verla una vez mas, solo eso, después dejare que ella decida que es lo mejor si me quiere alejado lo haré

- No lo se hablare con ella y te diré después.  
Draco sale de la oficina algo pensativo que, aun se pregunta por que no dejar a Hermione atrás y olvidarse de ella de un buena vez que es lo que desea de ella por que siente que si ello lo deja no podrá seguir adelante pero a la vez si Harry lo dejara seria destrozar su corazón que es lo que le pasa


	12. Siempre te amare

Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenecen los personajes, etc,etc...

* * *

Una semana después Snape le comunica a Draco que Hermione ha aceptado verlo, se encontraran en la oficina que antes pertenecía de Sirius, ya que ahora que ha renunciado el no tiene un reemplazo aun. Draco llega puntual, no espera ya encontrarla ahí si que ha cambiado un poco su cabello lo ha pintado de negro es lacio y corto y sus ojos también se los ha cambiado ahora son negros y en sus brazos trae un pequeño bulto

- ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? – le pregunta ella fríamente

- Quería conocer a mi hijo, nuestro hijo – le dice acercándose a ella

- Tómalo, se llama Blaz Malfoy; vendré por el en una hora – sale de la oficina no sabe a donde mas correr, así que va a la cabaña de Hagrid, el no esta – Draco – su respiración se acelera, siente como tiembla como una hoja – estoy bien – intenta convencerse a ella misma

Se sienta en la cama espera que llegue Hagrid para hablar de los viejos tiempos, pero no es él el que atraviesa la puerta – sabia que te encantaría aquí – le dice Draco a su espalda sosteniendo con ternura el pequeño bulto entre su brazos – es simplemente hermoso – le dice acercándosele – Blaz Malfoy un buen nombre

- ¿Qué quieres Draco? – le pregunta ella – no quiero verte no quiero hacerle daño los amo demasiado a los dos, vete con el, te necesita – dejando caer algunas lagrimas – para ti soy solo tu amiga y nada mas. Aunque yo te ame con toda mi alma, tu no y nada de eso va a cambiar ya lo entendí lo dejaste muy claro antes, vete con el ámalo, se lo merece ayúdalo a encontrar lo que le hace falta para vencer al señor oscuro

- Porque no lo ayudas tu también – le pregunta sentándose a su lado

- Porque soy una egoísta y cuando esta contigo lo odio, lo odio y el no merece eso, soy yo la que se equivoco, soy yo la que no vio mas haya - le dice – se acabo mi amor – podrás verlo después de que la guerra termine, lo siento

- Yo también – le dice el

- No digas mentiras, cuando estas con el tu mundo es solo el – le dice tomando de nuevo al bebe en sus brazos – Harry busca otro horrocrux es posible que este aquí así que pronto lo veras – lo mira a los ojos lagrimas comienzan a caer – se muy feliz, tu y Harry son una pareja perfecta – se limpia las lagrimas – cuídate, y no lo olvides tal vez no ahora pero siempre los ayudare, adiós.

Draco ve como se aleja de la cabaña, al verla irse la pesadumbre se ciñe sobre su pecho, algo le dice que esta es la última vez que se verán frente a frente, y ese dolor en el pecho aumenta, sabe que es lo que debe hacer ahora – Hermione Granger – le grita, ve como ella voltea – siempre serás la única mujer en mi vida, nunca habrá otra, no le entregaré mi corazón a otra por que solo fue tuyo, te amo – la mira sonreír y continuar su camino.  
Solo le resta esperara para ver lo que el destino le tiene preparado esta vez.


	13. El final feliz no existe

Hermione le había dicho la verdad a Draco. Lo que ahora busca Harry es algo relacionado con la casa Ravenclaw, aunque aun no sabe que es lo que debe buscar esta feliz de regresar a el colegio aunque sea a escondidas y con el tiempo contado, con ayuda de Draco logro descubrir cual es el objeto convertido en horrocrux y recuerda donde la ha visto antes, pero cual es su sorpresa al llegar a la sala de los menesteres, no se encuentran solo, Crabbe y Goyle están ahí y han dado la alerta al señor oscuro pronto la batalla comenzaría.

- El señor oscuro no estará muy feliz, Draco – le comienza a decir Crabbe – esta vez te hemos sorprendido ayudando a Potter, por eso  
el fuego empezara a cubrir este lugar –de sus manos sale fuego

- no seas idiota no puedes controlar el fuego diabólico – le grita Draco - tenemos que salir lo mas rápido posible de aquí – le dice a Harry

El fuego aumenta su ferocidad y se extiende a gran velocidad, pronto se ven atrapados por las llamas infernales. Draco abraza a Harry fuertemente, su cabeza le da de vueltas tiene que idear un plan para sacarlo de ahí antes que el fuego los consuma.  
No tiene que esperar mucho ya que Hermione entra en la sala con unas escobas y juntos con Crabbe y Goyle logran salir justo a tiempo, afuera la batalla ya ha comenzado, al salir del castillo son derribados de sus escobas por unos gigantes, la caída es aparatosa pero ellos salen ilesos.

- tu no deberías estar aquí – le dice Harry a Hermione

- te dije que te ayudaría y eso es lo que haré - le dice muy convencida

Corren hacia donde se encuentra el señor oscuro pero en el camino Ron se queda a pelar contra el padre de Crabbe, Hermione se entretiene con otro mortifago al igual que Draco. Todo pasa muy rápido mientras Harry corre hacia Voldermort, mira a Bellatrix lanzar un hechizo contra Draco solo unos segundos bastan para ver la energía verdosa estamparse en un cuerpo, y caer estrepitosamente. Y el grito desgarrador que lanza Draco es lo que le hace volver a la realidad. Hermione le ha salvado la vida y a cambio ha dado la suya. Harry sin pensarlo mucho lanza el hechizo mortífero contra Bellatrix, corriendo de regreso, llega a lado de Draco el sostiene el cuerpo inerte de la chica en sus manos.  
Harry esta furioso es el momento que ha estado esperando esta vez el señor oscuro será historia. Lo que no espera es ser atacado por la espalda, su cuerpo se siente ligero y su corazón ha dejado de latir. Esto esta mal Draco no puede soportarlo que es esto una pesadilla horrible. Cuando se supone que en los cuentos de hadas el bueno muera de esta forma tan horrible.


	14. No es el final feliz que soñe

AQUI esta el capitulo final espero que le haya gustado, cualquier cosa dejen sus reviews

**

* * *

  
**

Draco estaba destruido que es lo debía hacer ahora, por su mente pasaban tantas imágenes y lo único que podía hacer era llorar la muerte de un ser amado, el solo no podría contra el señor oscuro.  
El señor oscuro ya festeja su victoria contra el mas terrible de sus enemigos, quien iba a decir que seria tan fácil derrotar a Harry Potter, su expresión de alegría hacer que se vea mas espeluznante y desagradable que antes, Draco no puede evitar pensar en lo que le pasara ahora, solo de imaginar se le revuelve el estomago.

- ven aquí mi hermoso dragón, yo te perdono se que no era tu intención – le dice que un voz hosca – tu y yo gobernaremos todo

Draco no puede evitar sentir miedo, aunque ya no le importa si se va con el; algún día el podrá vengar lo que le ha hecho, destrozarlo hasta que sufra lo que el, solo hay que esperar a que se descuide, no le importa que su vida sea un infierno, nada es importante mas que la sensación de satisfacción al ver caer a ese víbora rastrera que te le ha quitado lo que mas ha amado en esta vida, ya no hay ningún sentimiento bueno en su interior esos se murieron con esas dos personas.

Abraza a Hermione contra su cuerpo y siente algo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo toma antes que los secuaces del señor oscuro lo lleven casi arrastras fuera de el colegio. En su cabeza solo se siente perdido no le importa el haber sido encerrado en uno de los calabozos de su casa en mas ni siquiera sabe que esta ahí.  
Necesita consuelo que más que el buscarlo en el trazo de papel que extrajo del Hermione; lo desdobla poco a poco y ahí esta la letra de Hermione, pequeña y cursiva con esa peculiaridad en las letra "i".

Comienza a leer:  
"Draco.  
He cometido diversos errores, pero lo tuyo y lo mió no fue un error; estoy feliz de que tu me hayas dado un tesoro tan preciado como es Blaz. Quiero que siempre tengas presente que te amo con toda mi alma.  
Aunque si tienes en tus manos esta carta, es seguro que yo haya muerto. No sabía si debía ir o no, pero al ver a nuestro hijo en su cuna, supe que debía hacerlo, tenia que luchar por un mejor futuro para el.  
No estoy triste, por que se que si algo me llegara a pasar a mi tu y Harry se harían cargo de el, y es como un regalo para los dos me mi parte.  
Que mas puedo decirte, lamento haberme comportado como una tonta, no debí huir así, pero no sabia que mas hacer.  
Cuídate y cuida a Blaz de mi parte.  
Te amo Hermione"

Draco no puede evitar embozar una sonrisa aunque no sabe por que lo hace debería estar sintiéndose miserable pero que puede hacer mas que esperar por la venganza.  
Los días pasan para el no sabe exactamente cuantos, y aun sigue encerrado. Su vida se ha complicado por lo poco que ha podido escuchar el señor oscuro no lo dejara salir hasta que el crea que su cuerpo y su mente estén limpios de cualquier rebeldía. No importa cuanto tiempo lo deje encerrado, se hará más fuerte, y un día se vengara. Mientras esos pensamientos lo asaltan, escucha un ruido estruendoso, puede oír como corren de aquí, allá.  
La puerta se empieza a abrir poco a poco, y puede ver a Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, su corazón da un salto de alegría, ahora todo estará bien, lo sabe.

Juntos salen de ese lugar que lo tuvo aprisionado – estas bien – oye a Harry preguntarle – lamento llegar tarde – le dice tomándolo de la mano, halándolo para que empiece a correr

- mejor tarde que nunca – le dice sonriéndole ampliamente – pensé que habías muerto – le dice con lagrimas en los ojos

- lo estuve un tiempo, pero estoy bien aunque Hermione – le dice deteniéndose en su carrera

- debemos salir de aquí primero, tengo algo que contarte – le dice Draco

No tardan mucho en salir de ahí. Los lleva a el colegio sabe que es poco el tiempo que tienen para hablar pero es suficiente, para aclarar todo de un vez por todas.

te amo Harry, pero te he mentido – le dice Draco sin mirarlo a los ojos

Hermione y yo llevamos nuestra relación bastante lejos – lo mira y puede ver en su rostro la sorpresa – se que me equivoque y me disculpe con ella y ahora ella esta muerta – le dice derramando algunas lagrimas

cuando yo abandone a Hermione ella estaba embarazada, cuando fue atacada ella me dijo que perdió el bebe – coloca su mano sobre su frente – y yo le creí fui egoísta, Harry MI HIIJO esta vivo se llama Blaz y yo – le dice respirando profundamente – debí habértelo dicho antes

Puede ver en le rostro de Harry lo dolido que esta – Draco no es el momento ahora de discutir esto – le dice sin mirarlo – debemos acabar con esto de un vez por todas, hay que vencer al señor oscuro.  
El señor oscuro sabe que Harry Potter no esta muerto, la hora de la verdad se acerca, la pelea empieza todos contra todos, el señor oscuro se asegura que Harry llegue hasta el sano y salvo.  
Para cuando llegue a su presencia, el duelo que decidirá su futuro comienza.  
Harry se acerca sus baritas chocan lanzan ataques a diestra y siniestra. Harry prepara su último ataque, su barita empieza a sacar flamas rojas que lanza en contra del Lord, estas llamas los rodean y aprisionan, no hay mas oportunidades para el las flamas lo consumen como un hoja de papel quemada por el fuego.  
Al fin el señor oscuro ha caído, Harry Potter se ha convertido en el salvador del mundo mágico.  
Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, esta en su cama escuchando el relato de su padre.  
- todo eso es verdad papa – le pregunta el niño

- claro que si Blaz – le dice Draco sonriéndole a su hijo de 8 años – es así como paso todo, tu madre era un mujer impresionante verdad – le dice al niño mirándolo con ternura cada vez que lo ve puede ver un poco de Hermione en el

- si lo era, ahora voy a dormir – le dice acomodándose en su cama – Buenas noches, papá

- buenas noches, Blaz – le dice Draco al salir de la habitación – estarías orgullosa de los dos al ver que lo hemos criado bien – le dice a la luna

- a quien es que le hablas – le dice una voz a sus espalda

- a una vieja amiga – lo voltea a ver – ya se ha dormido James – le pregunta Draco

- si ya lo ha hecho – le dice Harry dándole un dulce beso – ven a la cama ya

- en un momento – le dice Draco mirando de nuevo a la luna, Harry lo deja solo – todo esta bien aquí conseguimos una donadora y ahora tenemos un hijo mas James, se que lo adorarías, te quiero cuídate mi querida Hermione.

FIN


End file.
